Turned
by MizzSilverMist3497
Summary: Ichi is gay and Grimm is straight. Can Ichigo change Grimm's ways? You better REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**My friend Lolo gave me the idea to make this type of story. It's an Ichigo and Grimmjow story. Grimmjow is straight and Ichi is gay. Ichi is trying to get Grimm in his clutches…but Grimm won't crack….Let's see how I do…this is my first chapter story so don't judge me too harshly. I don't own Bleach…& ENJOY! Underlined is Ichigo's thoughts. Italics are Grimm's.**

The two high and mighty kings of the school. Ichigo and Grimmjow. Both sexes were after them but only girls had the advantage with Grimm and boys with Ichi. It was a beautiful thing. They were both in the same classes but they never talked. Both of them had their own thing, their own posse, groups, and friends. Ichi was talking to his friend Rukia.

"So Ichi what's up? And how was Renji last night?"

"Renji was a pretty good last night. And I have a bit of a problem."

"I'm getting irritated with you. You turning ALL of the straight guys gay…leave some for me Ichi. And what's the problem?"

"Sorry Ruki no can do, its not my fault I'm so sexy and desirable. My problem is that I've seem to like someone who will NEVER fall for me because he's straight as a line."

"Grimmjow? Aww that's cute!"

"Ding ding ding we have winner!"

"I don't see what the problem is. Knowing you and your "sexiness" you can seduce him easily. You do it to everyone else."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'll start off with the little stuff to see if he notices, then I'll move on to the big stuff."

"Alright let's see how it goes."

The bell rang and class started. The teacher went up the to the board and started to teach the lesson. Ichigo was super smart so he really didn't have to pay attention in class, so he decided to experiment with Grimmjow. Let's see if simple stuff like this catches his attention.

Ichi picked a lollipop out of his bookbag (oh yeah he has a sweet tooth) and started to suck on it and looked at Grimmjow with his big, adorable, brown eyes. Grimmjow happened to look over and see Ichigo sucking on the lollipop looking at him with innocent eyes.

_What the hell does he think he's doing? Why is hell is he looking at me like that? He KNOW'S I'm straight…that guy…_

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and started passing notes with his friend Nnoitra.

What the hell? That usually works. Wow this guy really is straight. But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna give up I'm definitely gonna keep trying. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time came and Ichigo went to his table along with his friends Rukia and Orhihime.

"I don't understand that guy its like, none of my simple tricks work on him. And my simple tricks work on everybody," Ichi sighed.

Orihime piped up, "Well Ichigo if you try a little harder and bring out the more…explicit tricks, maybe he'll start to like you."

"Yeah Ichigo Orihime's right. This guy is as straight as a line and fucks girls at least 4 times a day. You have to bring out the big guns if you want his attention."

"Yeah I guess you two are right."

Grimmjow was at his table talking to Nnoitra.

"What the hell was with Queen Ichigo earlier?"

"I have no idea, I saw him doing that to you. Dude I'm not gonna lie cause that was pretty damn hot."

"What the hell? You're gay now too?"

"I told you I fucked that guy but it was a one time thing…I wanted to…experiment?"  
>"Experiment? The hell Nnoitra! You're supposed to fuck girls like there's no tomorrow."<p>

"Hey I just tried it. I wanted to see how it felt."

"So hey were you top or bottom?"

"Ahem…that doesn't matter…"

"AND YOU WERE BOTTOM?"

Everyone in the lunchroom looked over to their table.

"Hey Grimm calm all that shit down. I mean I had to be. I never had sex with a guy until Ichigo."

"Fine man I'll let it go, but don't do that again."

"Trust me I won't."

Ichigo looked at Grimm and they connected eyes. Ichi made a heart with his hands and pointed at Grimmjow as an "I love you" sign and blew him a kiss. Grimmjow stared at him then frowned, shook his head, and turned the other way. Smirking Ichigo was thinking of a way to get Grimmjow wrapped around his finger.

Soon it was time for the next class, which was biology. Everyone arrived in the classroom and read the board for the experiment they were supposed to be working on. That's when the teacher made an announcement.

"Ok class, today we will be working on a project that will be turned in next month. It is 45% of your grade and if you do poorly, I assure you, you will fail my class. Everyone will be assigned a partner and they will have to pick a project topic to work on. I will read the partners aloud."

The class groaned.

"Orihime and Rukia. Nnoitra and Szayel. Toshiro and Gin. Renji and Shuuhei. Yumichika and Ikkaku."

The group picking went on until the teacher said,

"Grimmjow and Ichigo."

The class gasped and was dead silent. The king and queen of the school were partnered up together for a month for a project.

"Ok…class you may be dismissed. Begin working on your projects as soon as possible."

The class was still silent when they left the room. Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow when he was done packing his things and went to talk to him about the project.

"So I was wondering what you wanted to do the project on."

Grimmjow remained calm on the outside even though he was fuming on the inside.

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as we pass with "flying colors"."

"Ok then, do you want to come over to my house? My family's gone to visit someone so they left me here to watch the house."

"Umm…sure I guess."

"Great let's go!"

They walked to Ichigo's home in a very dense silence, not awkward, dense. When they arrived to Ichigo's house they went up to his bedroom.

"Nice place ya got here."

"Thanks Yuzu tries to make it look nice and cleans all the time."

"Hey can I use your computer?"

"Sure."

Grimmjow went to Ichi's computer and started looking up project topics. Ichigo was behind Grimmjow taking off his school clothes and changing into his regular clothes. Grimm turned around to see Ichigo taking off his shirt.  
>"Whoa what the hell?"<p>

"Uh…sorry…I was just changing outta my school clothes." Ichigo blushed as Grimm scanned his perfectly tanned body.

"Umm…it's ok. Sorry I-I just…yeah."

Ichigo laughed. "Are you nervous because I'm gay?"

"Um a little bit…I saw what you were doing with that lollipop earlier."

"Oh that. I just needed something sweet."

"Oh…my bad. I thought you were flirting."

How the hell did he know I was flirting? 

"Umm…no I wasn't flirting…just needed some candy is all."

"Oh…ok."

"Yeah."

Then they both sat in awkward silence until Ichigo broke it.

"So have you found anything?"

"Umm yeah here's something."

"Yeah that looks good. It's a good idea."

"I think we'll get an A if we make this interesting and have enough information."

"I think so too."

Awkward silence again.

"I hate this awkward silence. It's annoying. So how is it being straight?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm bored so it's a random question."

"Oh well its normal I guess."

"Same with being gay. I think you're hot but I know you're straight."

"You're not too bad-wait hold the hell on I'm straight as a line…!"

Ichigo laughed. "All lines have curves."

"We'll see about that."

"I guess we will."

He'll be mine soon enough…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ichigo had his mind set on getting Grimmjow. He worked hard to seduce him and get him in the palm of his hand. They were in the computer lab after school working on their project together. Ichigo made sure to wear a tight purple shirt, with EXTREMELY tight black skinnies, and a leather jacket. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow's binder on the floor.

"Oops let me get that."

Ichigo bent down on the floor and made sure to put his ass right in Grimmjow's face. Ichigo showed off his adorable tramp stamp right across his lower back that said his mother's name.

_Whoa he has a tramp stamp? That's hot! I mean…what the? Girls, girls, girls…as a matter of fact who am I fucking tonight?_

Ichigo smirked as he got back up and looked at Grimmjow's slightly pink face.

Apparently he likes what he sees. 

"Umm thanks."

"No problem." Ichigo smiled.

_He's so cute-wait a MINUTE! I LIKE GIRLS!_

They worked on their project until they were finished with one part of the paper and went home.

"Hey," Ichigo asked. "You wanna come to my place?"

"Um sure I guess."

"You're cute. Always so," Ichigo ran his hand down Grimm's arm, "nervous."

Grimmjow shivered. I caught that.

"I'm not cute. And I'm NOT nervous."

"Ok, Ok."

They arrived at Ichigo's house and went in the living room to watch TV. Grimmjow choose a scary movie, while Ichigo went to go get snacks from the kitchen. Ichigo came back in the living room with the snacks and set them on the table.

"Thank you." Grimmjow reached for a soda.

"No problem."

"So what are we watching?"

"Insidious."

"I heard that movie was really scary."

"Yeah well you'll just have to see how long you can last."

Ichigo got a great idea.

"Sure. No problem."

Every time Ichigo was scared, he jumped into Grimmjow's lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Being scared like hell. This shit his horrible and it'll probably make me stay awake all night."

"Who's fault is that?"

"Yours!"

"Oh yeah."

Ichigo face palmed. This guy is special. 

"Hey Ichigo, I have a question."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and smiled, "Yes?"

Grimm blushed. _Why am I blusing? _

"I was wondering what that tattoo was on you lower back."

"Its my mothers name. I got it when she died."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It reminds me of how wonderful and pretty she was. That's why its such a nice design."

"That's really cool."

"Thank you."

So they continued watching the movie until Grimmjow eventually fell asleep.

Ichigo laid Grimmjow on the couch and put a cover over his body and a pillow under his head.

Aww he looks so cute! I know I shouldn't do this but still…this may be my only chance.

He leaned down and put his lips to Grimmjow's. They are so soft and warm. They taste like blueberries. Grimmjow moaned in his sleep and unconsciously pulled Ichigo down and onto his body. Wait! What is he doing? He's still asleep? Wow he's a heavy sleeper.

Grimmjow then felt a little bit too good and decided to wake up to know who was making him feel this way. He opened his eyes to see Ichigo on top of him staring right back at him.

They just stared at each other and reality final hit Grimmjow. He screamed.

"Ahhhh! Kurosaki! What the HELL are you DOING?"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see how you tasted-uh-I mean-well you see what had happened was…"

"What the hell will it take for you to stop all this."

"Go on ONE date with me. If you like it then PLEASE keep dating me. If you hate the date…then I'll leave you alone, we finish this project, and ignore each other for life. Deal?"

"Fine. Deal."

Ichigo smirked…he's sooo gonna like it.


	4. Chapter 4

So the next day was Saturday and today was their date. They were going out to dinner. Ichigo was getting dressed.

"I wonder what I should wear…"

Ichigo went through his closet and finally chose what he was going to wear. He was going to wear a sweater vest with a nice blue shirt underneath (it matches Grimmjow's hair) khaki pants, and some nice shoes.

I hope Grimm likes my outfit. 

Meanwhile Grimmjow was getting dressed as well.

"Well we are going somewhere fancy, so I wonder what should I wear."

Grimm was sick of trying on outfits and decided on a blazer with a white shirt, black pants, and some nice shoes.

"Damn I look hot." (Somebody's conceited…)

He got in his blue Mustang GT and went to pick up Ichigo. He honked his horn and Ichigo came out the house and walked to the car. Grimmjow got in the car and stared at Ichigo. "You look," Grimmjow swallowed "really nice."

"Thanks so do you."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Grimmjow drove to the restaurant that Ichigo made reservations for.

"Wow Ichigo this place looks like a salad is at least $100."

"No its only $50."

"Like that's any better! How are you affording this?"

Ichigo laughed. "My dad lent me the money. I said I really liked you and so he said he wanted to make this special." Ichigo blushed.

"Oh well thanks. You didn't have to do that for me."

"No problem."

They walked inside the restaurant and a waiter led them to their seats. They ordered their food and drinks and the waiter left them alone.

"So…"

Ichigo sighed. "I honestly have no idea what to talk about."

"Same."

"So how's the project coming along?"

"It's going well. I started the experiment already."

"Cool. So..."

"Why do you like me?"

Ichigo blushed at the sudden question. "Um...well...I've liked you for a while but I never told anyone because I knew you were straight and would never like me."

"Oh...you could've told me."

"But you wouldn't have liked me."

"That's not entirely true..."  
>"What do you mean?" Ichigo was confused.<p>

"I mean I'm starting to like you. I'm not gay or bisexual. You're the only BOY that I've ever liked."

Ichigo smiled. "Finally, I knew I could get you to fall for me."

"What?"

"Even though I knew you were straight I still used some tricks to get your attention."

"That explains the lollipop and the scary movie incident."

"Yeah."

There food then came and they continued to talk now comfortable in each others presence.

"That date was fun. I was wondering...do you want to go out again sometime?" Ichigo was hopeful.

"Sure Ichi."

Ichigo blushed. "Y-You called me Ichi."

"Yeah its cute."

They got in the car and went back to Ichigo's house. Grimmjow walked Ichigo to his door.

"So you want to come over to work on the project tomorrow?" Grimmjow was nervous.

"Sure. Well Grimm I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too."

"Um...yeah."

"Forget it."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in for a sweet and uncertain kiss. Ichigo kissed back and gave Grimmjow some confidence. Ichigo pulled away and smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

"Later Ichi."

Ichigo walked inside the house and slid back down the door and touched his lips. That was amazing. I've wanted to do that since...well forever! I can't wait to see him tomorrow.

_That was amazing. I can't wait to see Ichi tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Grimmjow arrived at Ichigo's house and knocked on the door.

"It's open!"

Grimmjow opened the door and saw Ichigo laying on the couch.

"I finished the experiment last night. It was the least I could do."

"Great now we're finished and have the extra time to chill."

"Yeah you wanna watch TV?"

"Sure."

Ichigo sat up. "I'm hungry, do you want anything?"

"Um nah not really."

"Ok I'll be right back."

Now that I know he likes me…maybe I can seduce him into trusting me enough to get him into bed. But I can't move too fast.

Ichigo went into the fridge and picked out some chocolate strawberries. This outta work out wonderfully.

Ichigo went back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Grimmjow.

"You sure you don't want one?" Ichigo pressed.

"Nah I'm good."

"Mmmkay."

Ichi stuck a chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth. He layed back on the couch and stared at Grimmjow while he sucked on the delicious strawberry. Grimmjow looked over…_Dammit what the hell is he doing? He's trying to get me hard. Jeez! That is hot! _Haha I think its working! I gotta keep this up! 

"This is sooo good…" Ichigo purred.

"Umm yeah it looks good."

"Are you positive you don't even wanna try it?"

"Umm…I'll try one."

"Come get it."

Ichigo stuck the last strawberry in his mouth and signaled Grimmjow over to him. Grimmjow blushed.

"Aww you look so cute when you blush."

"Sh-shut up."

Ichigo smirked and licked the strawberry.

"You better hurry before I eat it."

Grimmjow crawled over to Ichigo and hooked his lips around the other part of the strawberry Ichigo was eating. Their lips touched and Grimmjow's thigh rubbed against Ichigo's growing erection. Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow took the strawberry and ate it. Ichigo was panting and a dark blush painted his cheeks.

"You cheated."

"No, I thought it was fair game."

Ichigo frowned. "No it wasn't you…"

"I what?"

"Nothing…never mind. Just know that you cheated!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Grimmjow got on top of Ichigo.

"Please tell me Ichi…" Grimmjow said in his most seductive voice.

"See there you go again cheating!"  
>"How is this cheating?"<br>"You're turning me on!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

I see, I guess we're just gonna have to take care of that now aren't we?"

"What? Wait. Are you sure you want to do this with me?"  
>"Yeah. We wouldn't be in position if I didn't."<p>

"Ok then…well continue."

"Thank you."

Grimm carried Ichigo upstairs bridal style into his bedroom. He layed Ichigo on his bed and started to tease him.

"Don't tease me Grimm, just get it over with."

"Ok ok. Got any lube?"

"Yeah it's in my drawer."

Grimm opened the drawer and saw not only lube but a whole bunch of sex toys.

"Someone is kinky every now and then I see."

"What are you talking abo-oh…" Ichigo was embarrassed.

Grimmjow pulled out the lube. "I'll use those toys another time."

Ichigo blushed. Another time?

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Grimm lubed up his member and prepped Ichigo with his three fingers. He didn't feel much pain until the second one, on the third finger Grimm hit Ichigo's wonderful prostate! Grimmjow removed his fingers prepped up his member. He slowly aligned it with Ichigo's entrance and pushed in.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm *pant* fine."

Grimmjow moved faster.

"H-harder Grimm! Faster!

Grimm pushed himself to the limit and finally….

"Grimm…I'm gonna cum!"  
>Ichigo came all over his and Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow came right after Ichigo and filled Ichigo to the brim.<p>

"Well now…are we *pant* dating?" (Ichigo)

"Yep. That felt….good." (Grimm)

Ichigo smiled, "I knew I could seduce you!"

"Oh really?"

"Really. Even though you cheated."

"Yeah….next time I'll "cheat" again".

Ichigo snuggled up close to Grimmjow and looked at him with his big, brown, chocolate, eyes. Grimmjow stared back and kissed him.

"I'm really happy we're together."

"Me too."

**Now wasn't that ADORABLE! My friend Shae was my Beta Reader & my voices! Yeah she panted a LOT. Now she's panting & saying that I'm jealous because I can't do it like her. And she called me a haterererr….ANYWAY REVIEW!**


End file.
